galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lidorias
Lidorias appeared in 2001 TV series called Ultraman Cosmos. Lidorias (リドリアス Ridoriasu) is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Cosmos. She appeared in episodes 1, 2, 7, 30, 32, 55, and 65. After being infected, she became Chaos Lidorias (カオスリドリアス Kaosuridoriasu). Following the original's appearance, numerous other Lidorias have appeared in the franchise, being native to both Planet Earth and Juran. Lidorias was a peaceful monster that lived on Earth that was acquainted with humanity as she was the first monster to live on Kapuya Island, where she was given company by Musashi Haruno and the island's kind owner. Once Chaos Organism invaded Earth, the entity set its sights on Lidorias as their first host. Infecting Lidorias, the peaceful monster became more violent, attacking her visitors as she tried to fight Chaos Organism's influence. Unfortunately Chaos Organism succeeded in taking over Lidorias's mind and body, transforming her into Chaos Lidorias. Luckily Ultraman Cosmos arrived for the first time and fought Chaos Lidorias. After using the Reverspike on her after Lidorias fired her energy beam, Cosmos used his Luna Through Eye to see the Chaos Organism possessing Lidorias. He managed to purify the Chaos within Chaos Lidorias with the Luna Extract, transforming her back to her original peaceful form. Afterwards, Lidorias began to aid EYES and Musashi in the monster sighting which involved Chaos Organism. She reappeared in the 2nd episode where she saved Musashi and assisted EYES in battling against Golmede, but she could only do so much before Golmede gained the upper hand in combat until Cosmos arrived to stop Golmede himself. When Chaos Organism returned and took on the form of Chaos Header Mebut, Lidoras arrived to again save Musashi (whom had been separated from Cosmos after his previous battle with Chaos Header) and assisted EYES in stopping the Chaos threat yet again. When she was able to better resist the Chaos's influence, she was no match for Chaos Header Mebut's brute strength and was taken down with ease by the sadistic lifeform. Once Ultraman Cosmos and Musashi rejoined and acquired his new Eclipse Mode and was beating Chaos Header with ease, Chaos Header Mebut desperately used Lidoras as a shield to protect him from Cosmos. Thanks to Lidorias's already purified body, Cosmos's Cosmium Ray phased through Lidorias's body, unharming her (at the same time, removing the remains of the dark organism inside her body) but destroying Chaos Header Mebut. Lidoras (as well as Bolgils and Mogrudon,) would appear one last time in the series, helping Ultraman Cosmos and EYES in stopping Chaos Organism's final form: Chaos Darkness. When Ultraman Cosmos and Musashi were separated again, Lidorias, Bolgils, and Mogrudon used their cries to weaken Chaos Organism's long enough for Musashi and Cosmos to rejoin in order to purify Chaos once and for all. Lidorias would later be seen in the film, Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle where she would team up with Golmede, Bolgils, and Don Ron in battling against the Gloker armies. At first the monsters had the upper hand in taking down the Gloker Pawns, but were soon beaten and driven off once the Glokers transformed into Gloker Rook. Lidorias reappeared in a flashback segment to the film, Ultraman Saga. Although not physically playing a role in the film, Musashi Haruno narrates a story to several children taking refuge at Team U's base of a long ago visit to Planet Juran, where several Lidorias, large and small, are seen along with several other monsters. Later in a post-credits scene, they are seen again on Juran as the monsters gather together to watch the sunset by a cliff. Lidorias reappeared in episode 3 of the series. Two Lidorias make a cameo flying across Planet Juran, while Bolgils grazed below. Two Lidorias are seen passing by while Ultraman Cosmos is overseeing the climatic battle between Geed and Belial. Powers and Abilities Normal * Flight: With the help of her retractable wings, Lidorias is capable of flight. * Energy Beam: Lidorias can fire a light blue beam of energy from her beak. * Sense: Lidorias can actually sense Musashi when he was in trouble either in both human and Ultraman Cosmos due to her strong connection with him. * Antibody: After being infected once with the Chaos Header, her immune system developed causing her to no longer becoming a victim of Chaos Header. Chaos Lidorias * Flight: Like her original form, Chaos Lidorias is capable of flight thanks to her retractable wings * Energy Stream: Chaos Lidorias can fire a stream light blue beam of energy from her beak, slightly stronger than her original beam though easily outsmarted by Cosmos. * Claws: In place of Lidorias' hands are whip-like claws. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Birds Category:Flying Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:Ultraman Universe